Pela Última Vez
by Hannah Guimaraes
Summary: O que aconteceu quando os segundos se estenderam à horas? Quando James morreu e o chão as pés de Lily cederam? Agora só restava uma coisa: Salvar Harry. Ou morrer lutando.


**Disclamer:** Eu devo tudo isso a JK Rowling, por ter pensado na história mais fantástica de todos os tempos.

* * *

**Pela Última Vez**

Ouviu a voz gélida, escapando da sala e subindo as escadas, vindo diretamente para ela. Conseguiu passar pela porta enfeitiçada e entrou em seus ouvidos. Por mais que quisesse parar o tempo, por mais que quisesse não ouvir nunca aquelas palavras. Ela não podia fugir delas. Pode-se fugir de pessoas, de lugares, talvez de destinos. Mas nunca de palavras quando elas querem ser ouvidas. Lily Potter aprendeu isso aquela noite. _Avada Kedavra_. Era o que a voz dizia. E depois disso, tudo começou a girar. E os segundos levaram horas para passar.

Lord Voldemort. O mais terrível bruxo de todos os tempos. O homem culpado por todas as suas noites de gritos, crises de choro e suor. Nunca eram noites de sono. Sentia sua paz sumindo, sua vida sendo invadida, seu sonho de viver feliz para sempre ao lado de James indo embora, com os ventos da noite. Sentia a tempestade se aproximando, mesmo todos dizendo à ela que tudo estava sobre controle.

Era uma Grifinória. Coragem era o que o Chapéu Seletor disse que ela tinha àquela noite a tanto tempo atrás. Ela tinha coragem de sobra. Vivia a defender os outros e a enfrentar seus oponentes. Era assim que seus pais a tinham ensinado: "Defenda o que pensa Lily e não tenha medo". Essa foi a parte em que ela fraquejou. Até as pessoas mais corajosas do mundo, sentem medo. E medo, ela não tinha aprendido a enfrentar. Ela tinha aprendido a se esconder e esperar passar.

Ela precisava ser forte, por James, Harry e por ela. Era um fardo pesado, mas era assim que tinha que ser. Ninguém nunca tinha lhe dito que ia ser algo fácil.

Eles precisaram se esconder para escapar. Mas dessa vez ela não podia esperar passar. Porque ela sabia que não passaria. Pelo menos não tão cedo.

Ela conseguia fingir que tudo estava bem, James também. Mas sempre que se ouvia um ruído a mais, ambos corriam com olhares de preocupação pela casa para depois dar um forte suspiro de alívio.

Até que naquele dia o estalo tinha sido mesmo algo a mais.

Era ele. Estava ali. Não havia como fugir, não havia como pensar. Não estavam realmente preocupados em como ele os tinha descoberto, estavam preocupados em sobreviver.

James disse para ela pegar Harry e correr. Correr para onde? Correr sem ele? Ela não podia deixá-lo ali para morrer. Todo aquele sacrifício era por ele e para ele. Era apenas o amor de ambos que os faziam suportar tudo quilo. Ele lhe deu um último beijo antes de sair do quarto. Ela olhou para os olhos dele e sentiu o olhar suplicante dele sobre ela. _Salve nosso filho. _Ele ainda sorriu pra ela e ela viu se formando em seus lábios aquelas duas palavras. O último sorriso.Ela sentiu que era a última vez que veria aqueles cabelos bagunçados irritantes.

Tentava pensar. Precisava pensar por Harry. Não era ali que ele ia morrer. Ele tinha uma vida pela frente. E ela uma última missão. Salvar seu filho.

Podia ouvir o barulho dos móveis se quebrando embaixo. Os gritos de ódio de Voldemort. O de triunfo de James. Os feitiços voavam por cima dos retratos que ela havia posto na parede assim que se mudaram. As fotos do casamento, da época de Hogwarts, fotos de Harry e a dos membros da Ordem. Afinal aquela também era a sua família. Pegou sua varinha e seu patrono saiu voando pelos ares a noite. Ele levava com ela toda a sua esperança. James precisava de ajuda, Harry precisava ser salvo. Era só nisso que ela pensava.

Até que ouviu. Ouviu o que não queria ouvir. As duas palavras que não eram para chegarem, mas chegaram. Sentiu o chão ceder, as lágrimas queimavam, o sangue que havia em sua pele esvairou-se e os seus olhos se tornaram opacos.

Não havia como expressar aquilo em palavras. As palavras haviam sumido. Sua voz havia sido levada com ele. Ele era seu coração, seus olhos, sua alma. Perdeu todas as suas forças. Todas as suas defesas. Caiu como um peso morto no chão, ajoelhada.

Sabia o que estava por vir, ele viria lhe buscar também. Mas ela não o deixaria levar Harry.

Precisava se recompor. Por seu filho, apenas por ele. Ela estava de pé com a varinha em mão e os olhos vermelhos e opacos. O brilho nunca mais voltaria a eles. Ela sabia disso. Nunca o deixaria levá-lo. Olhou para Harry ao ouvir as escadas rangendo pelo peso de Voldemort. Ele ao ver que ela estava ali começou a mexer os bracinho sem sua direção, esperando que ela o pegasse no colo. Ela lhe deu um beijo e lágrimas caíram em cima do rosto do menino, que incomodado, passou as mãozinhas minúsculas pelo rosto.

Ela se virou ao sentir a aproximação Dele. Virou-se para enfrentar seu destino. Virou-se para lutar pela vida de seu filho. Ele já havia levado James, ela não iria deixá-lo levar Harry.A porta abriu-se com um estrondo. Ele estava lá. Com os olhos vermelhos, o nariz de fendas, a capa preta cobrindo seu corpo magro e magro.

Ela ainda deu um último sorriso de escárnio ao dizer para ele que ele não levaria seu filho. _Harry não, Harry não. _E ao vê-lo apontando a varinha diretamente para o berço não teve dúvidas ao largar a varinha e proteger o berço com seu corpo, que no mesmo instante pousou no chão, sem vida.

Não chegou a ver que sua missão havia sido cumprida. Harry estava vivo, ainda passando as mãos pelo rosto e lá fora, uma espécie moto barulhenta parava no jardim que ela havia demorado meses para deixar florido.

* * *

**N/A:** Reviews são bem vindas. :) 

E é, ficou pequena. Mas é que o tempo cronológico dela é bem pequeno também.

Está sem revisão, desculpem qualquer coisa :


End file.
